raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Sunicar Revolutionary War
The Sunicar Revolutionary War was a war that took place between the Daravian empire and independence-seeking Sunicars from 313 DR to 317 DR. The war was ended by the Treaty of Tinar, which granted independence to a united Sunicar state. Breakout of war In 310 DR, Orton Seurran of Hiesing founded the Single Sunica Liberation Front, soon bringing Hiesing, Carloc, and Gebert together into a single prospective nation. Enira was harder to persuade, but eventually joined the cause in 313. Marlin IV of Daravia, meanwhile, was busy handling negotiations in Rubinau and was unable to stop the growing Sunicar nationalism, while the parliament under Gerald Wright had no military power. A few weeks after Enira's joining the SSLF, the four states enacted the Quadruple Coup on 26 Rastheros 313, a military operation in which the cities of Enira, Gebert, Carloc, and Hiesing were simultaneously seized by Sunicar rebels. As the news had to travel to Marlin IV in Rubinau before he could send in the military, Sunicar forces were able to reach an early lead in the war. Early war The Eniral navy intercepted Marlin on his return from Rubinau, and in a prolonged battle, Daravian forces won but still faced the loss of three ships, definitively proving that the Sunicar rebellion was not something to be easily quashed. The early death of important Sunica-based Daravian officials also damaged the Daravian war effort. Owing to friction between Daravia and Dorio, Dorian king Edric III provided aid to Hiesinal rebels, allowing Hiesing to effectively cut itself off from Daravia. The innermost part of Carloc as well was able to keep out the bulk of the Daravians with strategic uses of the Zune Corridors to bottleneck enemy forces. Thus, northern Sunica became the main front for warring. Daravian retaliations The increased training and discipline of the Daravian army began to pay off in the middle part of the war, and during 314 and 315 Daravia made several effective moves towards recapturing Sunica. In the summer of 314, a large Daravian force under Commander General Victor Elbright was able to storm Carloc from the west, subverting the Zunerains entirely, and since the bulk of its army was situated near the Zune Corridors Carloc was forced to scramble to hold the Daravians off. The ensuing siege, which Victor delegated to Gerald Grandelburg, lasted over a year due to the Sunicars sabotaging Daravian gunpowder shipments. (The siege was finally broken on 10 Hortisaft 315, following the Second Battle of Carloc Steppes). Daravia also made several land victories during this period, and seized many of the non-governmental Sunicar cities, such as Tinar. However, the Daravian naval superiority allowed riverboats to travel up and down the Andaros River and raid Sunicar cities, which was a major factor in the war. Rubinai theatre In early 316, Sunicar spies (led by Giordano Fallino) took a small ship to Rubinau and stirred up discontent on the island, forcing Marlin to repel Rubo-Sunicar forces on Rubinau as well as in Sunica proper. Although Marlin eventually abandoned the Rubinau colony entirely in early Metigrans 316, the damage had been done, and the Sunicars were able to reclaim many of the Daravian territorial gains while Marlin had been forced into a two-front war. Victor Elbright was also killed during this period, as he was run down by horsemen while scouting. Final days During the Battle of Apex, Eniral forces trapped the Daravian riverboats in the mouth of the Andaros and wrecked the Daravian flagship, Eagle of the North. Marlin was forced to flee in the battle, and other important generals were imprisoned. This battle was the beginning of the end for Daravia; Daravian morale was sinking rapidly, while Sunica's was at a high, and soon Sunica was shoring up its borders and even attacking Daravia on both sides. As the year 317 opened, Marlin began drafting terms of surrender, although continuing to fight unless some chance should turn fate in Daravia's favor. He was killed during the Battle of the Bluff, and the surrender document was hastily pushed through by parliamentarians during the accession of Armand I. Thus, Daravia was compelled to cede Sunica. Category:Wars Category:Rebellions